


A Jumbled Meeting

by subspacepastry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 101 Dalmatians Fusion, Dogs, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by 101 Dalmatians, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside of pizza delivery, Peter runs a small side business walking local neighborhood dogs on the weekend. Your dog, Rosie, absolutely adores going to the park. It was only a matter of time before the two of you would cross paths. However, the way you met wasn’t the most pretty, but definitely the most memorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jumbled Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sincerelysaraahh‘s July Disney Writing Challenge! This particular fic is based off of “101 Dalmatians.”

“Thank you again, Peter.” The elderly woman smiled as Peter attached a leash to the Yorkie, having the small dog join his small herd.

“It’s no problem, Mrs. Ainsley.” He smiled as he walked down from the steps, continuing the journey to the park. Being a pizza delivery boy wasn’t the most flashy career, and his other part-time jobs helped him keep his wallet from going empty.

“Alright guys, here we go. Don’t get into too much trouble when we get to the park, okay?” He spoke to the herd of dogs, containing a Golden Retriever, a couple Dalmatians, with Mrs. Ainsley’s Yorkie and a Chihuahua. “And we’re off!”

* * *

 

“You want to go play, don’t you?” You spoke to your Labrador as she barked, turning to you as you got a glimpse of a boy about your age walking a group of dogs down the path. “Alright girl, come on then.”

You jingled her leash as she stampeded over to you, barely holding still for you to attach the clip to her collar. “Mom! I’m taking Rosie to the park!”

She called back from the kitchen. “Go ahead, sweetie! Just come back before seven, dinner will be ready by then!”

You nodded and opened the door, Rosie leading the way excitedly as you barely kept a grip on her. “Woah! Calm down, we have plenty of time!” She practically sprinted down the sidewalk as you jogged, slowing down her pace to a more reasonable speed.

* * *

Peter continued the walk around the park, sighing and finally finding a bench to rest on. “Okay. You guys, sit and stay.” The dogs stayed, of course, but wandered around the general vicinity, with Peter a bit too exhausted to try and say anything.

Then, the Golden Retriever, Duke, spotted Rosie from the other side of the pond. He barked, and took off, the others following in his wake.

“H-Hey! Come back here! Duke! Fluffy! Come on!” He yelped, trying to run after them.

You soon felt a tug on your leash, suddenly being dragged by your dog. “Rosie! Slow down!”

Peter made a jump for it and grabbed the ring holding the leashes, effectively stopping the dogs from making more distance, as you became entangled. The dogs raced around the both of you, tangling your legs in the process as you yelped, falling into the park pond and pulling Peter down with you.

“Agh! Oh, god, I am so sorry!” You stammered, sitting up and looking at the dogs, nice and dry.

“Are you okay?” You heard the person beside you, as you looked up to see an awkward smile and his hand held out to you.

You nodded, taking his hand as he helped you up, dripping wet. “Sorry about pulling you down with me.”

Surprisingly, he laughed, scratching the back of his head. “It’s fine. Duke kind of spotted your dog and made a run for it. The rest kind of followed.”

“Same here. Rosie practically dragged me.” You chuckled, wringing out your hair.

Peter stepped out of the pond, helping you up the ledge while giving a stern look to the herd of dogs that, frankly, looked relieved and pleased with themselves.

“Thank you.” You smiled, shaking the excess water off of you.

“No problem…Uhh…” Peter paused, an awkward smirk on his face as his hair dripped.

“Y/N. My name is Y/N.” You broke the silence, answering his unspoken question and picking up the leash.

“Y/N. That’s a nice name, I’ll remember that. I’m Peter. I’ve seen you around at school before, actually, but I guess I never really got the chance to talk to you.” He replied, untangling the leashes and sighing.

You put a hand on your hip, frankly a bit happy that you fell into the pond. “I guess not. I mean, I’d be perfectly happy to change that, though. I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Y-yeah, definitely. I do dog-walking around here every weekend.”

“Oh yeah?” You questioned, wrapping your dog’s leash around your wrist. “You got a business card?”

“I mean, yeah. It’s kinda soaked though.” He pulled out a card from his pocket, glad it hadn’t bled ink in the pond.

“Thanks. I might take you up on that offer.” You folded the card, holding it in your hand.

“Well, it’s my cell phone, so if you want to come around again, that’d be great. Maybe without falling into government property.” He chuckled, forgetting for a moment that he was still dripping water from his clothes.

You nodded, backing up. “That would be nice. I’ll definitely consider it, Peter.” You smiled, waving goodbye before starting the trek back home and pondering how to explain to your mother why you were coming home soaking wet.

Peter, on the other hand, cheered quietly to himself for managing to muster up the courage to talk to a pretty girl, despite the fact that they met in a rather strange situation.

“I should be mad, you know. You’re lucky I’m in a good mood.” He chuckled, reaching down to pet the dog that began the whole incident in the first place.

“Come on. Let’s get you guys back home.” He grinned, the cool breeze drying himself off as he returned each dog back home.

* * *

 

He opened the apartment door and greeted his aunt, quickly explaining the situation as to why he came home damp. “Oh, Peter. You got a text from someone. Good thing you left your phone here, otherwise it would have been destroyed when you fell in the park.”

He nodded and swiftly snagged his phone, opening the text.

_“Hey, it’s Y/N. I just thought that we might try to get to know each other a little better without the dogs around. Don’t want a repeat from earlier, right?”_

Peter murmured a soft ‘yes!’ to himself, before replying to your text.

_“That sounds awesome. I know a pretty good pizza place down the street from the park. Maybe this Sunday, at noon?”_

He paced around the room, watching his phone for a text and practically jumping to grab it as soon as the message tone played.

**_“I’d love to.”_ **


End file.
